Destinos Intrincados
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Com a saída de Aizawa da equipe, L vê a necessidade de ter o apoio de mais pessoas e recorre a rostos conhecidos. Mas o que a equipe achará das novas faces de seu time, tão absurdamente únicas quanto o detetive cabeça de tudo? Yaoi BxL RaitoxL MelloxNear


**Destinos Intrincados**

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: Com a saída de Aizawa da equipe investigativa, L vê a necessidade de ter o apoio de mais pessoas e recorre a seus poucos confiáveis conhecidos. Mas o que a equipe achará das novas faces de seu time, tão absurdamente únicas – e, porque que não dizer problemáticas – quanto o detetive cabeça de tudo? Yaoi BxL RaitoxL MelloxNear

Notas no final do capítulo õ/

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

_**Necessidade**_

"Para mim chega! Eu detesto esses seus métodos e testes Ryuzaki!" todos olharam chocados para o outro, enquanto o citado em questão não mudou em nada suas ações, ocupando-se com seu café exageradamente adoçado.

"Eu gosto de pessoas como Aizawa-san..." ele disse quando o outro já ia saindo, só fazendo a raiva dele para o jovem aumentar.

"Pare de dizer essas coisas!" exclamou irritado. Porque o detetive tinha de sempre fazer aquelas afirmações tão estranhas nas horas mais inoportunas? Saiu batendo a porta, sem se preocupar em ouvir mais nada.

"Obrigado pelos serviços.." murmurou antes de tomar um pouco de seu café, sob o olhar abismado de alguns e também repreensivos? Bom, ele não se importava realmente. Na realidade, ele sabia que seus modos de trabalhar com os outros nunca foram bem vistos, mesmo quando ele cedeu em alguns espaços, a ponto de revelar seu rosto e se expor diariamente a um número limitado, mas que vinha aumentando dia após dia – sim, ele vinha contando e observando estes –, chegando ao ponto de seu número de amigos (hn amigos? Ele nunca considerou mais que teria algum desde muito tempo atrás...) ter aumentado drasticamente.

Amigos... Primeiro Raito e agora Misa. Amizade não era algo com o que estivesse acostumado. Mas como o culpar quando tão poucas pessoas sequer conheciam seu rosto? Era drástico, mas tudo muito lógico, ainda mais sendo que as pessoas que ele considerara o suficiente para que algum dia pudessem ter sido seus amigos anteriormente tivessem tido fins drásticos e sombrios.

B... A... Seus primeiros escolhidos como sucessores... Um estava morto e o outro preso em um hospital psiquiátrico, depois de ter cometido uma série de assassinatos macabros. Tentava pensar que não era sua culpa, mas nunca mais se aproximou afetivamente de ninguém mais para que não se repetisse. Por isso talvez que ele tinha tanto receito quanto a tornar-se amigo de alguém.

Porém quem entenderia algo assim? Sendo que ele não tinha a intenção de abrir tais sentimentos a ninguém, obviamente jamais seria entendido... Não, mesmo que ele fizesse uma exceção e contasse o que passava por sua mente, pessoas como Aizawa não entenderiam isso. Ainda assim, elas eram as mais invejadas pelo rapaz.

Pessoas que expressavam seus sentimentos abertamente, que viviam a vida intensamente sem tantos receios e tanta lógica guiando e calculando seus passos milimetricamente. Pessoas simplesmente... Comuns. Bom, quisera ele poder saber o que era uma vida comum... Nunca teve a chance de experimentar essa sensação e duvidava mesmo de que teria algum dia.

Restava a ele apenas continuar com seu trabalho para garantir que as pessoas normais – normais como o policial que saiu por aquela porta alguns instantes atrás – pudessem ter um futuro mais calmo, um futuro melhor...

Mas o problema atual ainda era que eles estavam em um número cada vez menor. Primeiro tinham sido um grupo já reduzido e houve o incidente do segundo Kira, com a morte de Ukita-san. Agora a partida de Aizawa... Sim eles se tornaram um grupo definitivamente mínimo demais para a necessidade mínima caso quisessem alcançar Kira e prendê-lo.

"Watari" ele chamou, esperando pela resposta do seu tutor. O monitor exibia o W gótico sinal do velho que tão bem lhe conhecia ante que a voz dele chegasse aos ouvidos do detetive.

"Sim, Ryuzaki?" ele hesitou por um momento ainda sobre o que estava prestes a fazer, mas não via mais outras pessoas que pudesse confiar que não aquelas que lhe seguiriam mesmo que expô-las pudesse não ser o melhor considerando que eram seu trunfo contra Kira...

"Contate Roger... E prepare minha partida para a Inglaterra." Sentenciou, vendo as caras Surpresas dos outros na sala, bem como suas exclamações quanto à ordem.

"Certamente, avisarei quando tudo estiver pronto." A voz de Watari respondeu após uma pequena ponderação, finalizando a conexão. O senhor de idade era provavelmente o único que compreendia o que ele pretendia com tal decisão, ou pelo menos poderia supor.

"Você nos pediu para ficar, perdemos nossos empregos para lhe ajudar a pegar Kira e agora vai embora assim sem mais?" Matsuda reclamou em voz alta, e mesmo que tivesse sido o único a fazê-lo no momento, era claro que de certa forma o resto dos presentes concordava com suas palavras, mesmo que em parte.

"Matsuda!" A voz do Chefe o repreendeu, embora ele também olhasse estranho para a situação. Ryuzaki apenas tomou um gole do seu café, sem se alterar.

"Ryuzaki..." o detetive então voltara seu olhar para o jovem acorrentado a si. Obviamente a opinião do rapaz era bem mais levada em conta que as exclamações de Matsuda e era possível entender o motivo de tanto "O que você pretende? Kira obviamente está no Japão, qual o propósito de..."

"Yagami-san..." o detetive chamou interrompendo a pergunta e fala do outro rapaz que se manteve em silêncio embora não gostasse do fato de ter sido interrompido.

"Hai" o agora ex-chefe de policia se pronunciou, apenas para demonstrar estar ouvindo o que o outro dizia.

"O senhor se importaria se eu levasse Raito-kun comigo?" ele perguntou sério. Houve um momento de silêncio que Souchiro Yagami pensou sobre a proposta do detetive antes de responder.

"Bem... A idéia não me agrada, mas se Raito não se importar..." foi a resposta, ainda meio insegura dada pelo Yagami pai. O detetive assentiu com a cabeça, seu olhar se virando para Raito.

"Raito-kun, o que me diz? Não poderei ir a não ser que concorde, já que não removerei as correntes..." explicou, vendo o outro olhar confuso. "E para que fique claro, Matsuda-san... Não estou abandonando o caso, mas sim buscando auxilio com quem confio para nos ajudar." Completou encerrando a questão e fazendo todos ficarem curiosos quanto a de quem o detetive falava. Matsuda, no entanto ficou um pouco sem jeito sobre ter mais uma vez dado uma bola fora.

Houve um momento de tensão, antes que Raito fechasse os olhos e respondesse, voltando a encarar o outro.

"Eu aceito viajar com você, Ryuzaki." Respondeu, voltando a manter o contato visual com o detetive até que o mesmo o quebrou dando um sorriso que poderia ser classificado de muitas formas...

* * *

Off: curtinho? Eu acho que todos os capítulos dessa fic vão ser assim, mas vamos ver né? ._./

Ah talvez tenha alguns fatos meio fora de ordem aí em cima, mas eu perdi todos os meus episódios de dn, então estou tentando lembrar a fala e a ordem dos acontecimentos na marra. No próximo capítulo a história tom a um rumo já bem diferente da do original então acho que não vai fazer muita diferença -.-'

Bom essa é a introdução apenas, mas eu tenho alguma idéia de como vai ser a história já. Obviamente vão haver coisas que ficam iguais às do anime mas em grande parte pretendo mudar muita coisa já aviso XD


End file.
